Ghost Hunt oneshots
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Each one complete and probably thought up on the cusp of sleep. XD Fourth story: There's one way to say it
1. Chapter 1

_**14AmyChan: This is what happens every time I try to work on a speech….**_

_**Bou-san: Your speech isn't even about hair! It's about computers!**_

_**14AmyChan: I know, I know. This is where my random thoughts take me…**_

_**Bou-san: Amy-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt!**_

Some people define others by the color of their hair. Weird, right? Weird, but somehow accurate.

I mean, look at that one over there. The one with the black hair. Dude doesn't say a word, unless he's ordering somebody around. Serious, no nonsense, and really frigging secretive. It really annoys all of us when he doesn't share his thoughts with the rest of us.

The guy standing next to him? His hair's lighter, but only by a little bit. And I mean a really, really, really little bit. They've both got no-nonsense attitudes, but at least _he_ comes out and talks every once in a while. And not to bark orders at us, either.

The creepy kid with the glasses? He smiles a lot, it kind of freaks some people out, but that's just him. Wait until he opens his mouth, then you'll start to believe the grey hairs on his head. I swear, he acts more like an old man than my grandfather. No disrespect meant, grandpa. He starts going on and on about all the things that happened when he was younger, but he's only seventeen. Then again, he always seems to know things he shouldn't… maybe those grey hairs are _earned_.

That girl over there? Her hair is a bit lighter than the first two guys, and it kind of fits. She walks around, prim and proper, and usually has a no-nonsense demeanor. The only time that breaks from her is when she's arguing or acting petty, but most of the time, she's too snobbish for her own good. She better watch out for when her black hair—seriously, though, it looks almost like a really dark grey—gets white streaks in it.

The guy she's talking to? His hair is really frigging light. Of course it is, it's blonde! _And_, he's one of the nicest kids I've ever met. He's super polite and eager to help anyone and everyone. So yeah, he's a priest, so that would help with his demeanor, but I'm telling you, the hair has _something_ to do with it!

OW! Old hag! Her hair should be grey already—I swear I already saw some of those stubborn roots showing—but noooo. It has to be _red_. Like red-hot anger! I swear the woman carries around bricks or dictionaries or something, that bag of doom _hurts_! I guess her hair is just supposed to warn everyone that she's got one _hell_ of an anger issue! Though why she uses me as a punching bag, I'll never know. I just point out the facts with her. She's old and tacky. And she wears too much makeup. She'd be fine just without it. Just saying.

Ah, little Jou-chan! She's the one with the tea and the light brown hair that's kind of sticking out everywhere. It's a bit reckless, just like her. And it's light, just like her. Kind of that earth-tone, she tries to be calm, but that usually fails. She's reckless with her own health and is stubborn like a rock. And she's light, she likes to give a smile and a laugh to anyone she meets.

Me? Ah, I've got long dirty blond hair. Fits my amazing personality, don't ya think? How? I dunno. Maybe it's the fact that I do what I want, but I have enough sense to keep out of the way when needed? Or maybe it's the fact that I draw attention to myself by my awesome nature?

Some people judge others based on how their hair looks. Weird, right? Yeah, weird, but it somehow works.

"Old man, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, old hag."

"WHY YOU—"

"OW!"

Yeah, that old hag definitely has red hair.

_**14AmyChan: okay, now that that's done, I can work on my speech and then some more SPR ITN.**_

_**Bou-san: Go on, then! *shoos 14AmyChan away***_

_**14AmyChan: *working now***_

_**Bou-san: If you enjoyed the ramblings of Amy-chan's brain, leave a review. I'm gonna get some coffee. *goes away***_


	2. Chapter 2

**_14AmyChan: just a little one shot before bed._**

**_Lin: AmyChan does not own Ghost Hunt_**

It was a tendency none of them were aware she possessed. So, naturally, one of the first notions that occurred to him was that she might have been possessed. He, however, threw that idea out of the window when she refused to answer to any of his promptings. When one is possessed, they typically still have the ability to interact.

That led him to this conclusion: sleepwalking. She had sleepwalked from the girls' room passed the base where he and Lin had remained vigilant. Trusting the Chinese man with the equipment, he had followed her as she had bypassed the kitchen, the back door, and was finally stopped by the huge oak tree in the back yard. He had just _barely_ managed to catch her before she had fallen and hurt herself.

Hefting the girl into his arms, he made the journey back to the girls' room, gently depositing her into her bed and covering her up. He left shortly thereafter and returned to the base swiftly. Silence reigned until he broke it.

"Have you and Naru-bou ever caught Ayako sleepwalking before?" the monk finally asked. Lin gave a curt shake of his head. Takigawa nodded in thought. "Weird old hag..."

**_14AmyChan: *zonks out*_**

**_Lin: *continues watching monitors* read and review_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**14AmyChan: Okay, you guys might be hating on me because I'm so late with the next chapter, but I've hit a bit of a block with it... pleasedontkillme!**_

_**Mai: to try and get her writing going again, Amy wrote this.**_

_**Naru: Chan-san does not own Ghost Hunt**_.

She loved him. She hated him. Admired him. Abhorred him. Respected him. Resented him.

She loved him. She loved the fact that he was so unattainable. The fact that no one else seemed to look closely enough to his actions to recognize that he actually did care. She loved the way he looked, the way he talked, and his confidence. She loved _him._

She hated him. She hated how far out of reach he was. The fact that he had so much pride and refused to lean on others when he really needed it. She hated that he was so vain sometimes. She hated _it._

She admired him. His determination and work ethic was worth admiring. Admired his keen mind and intellect, sometimes even wished she could have a fraction of that brain power. She admired his drive and his perspective on occasion. She admired _him._

She abhorred him. His stubborn nature and unrelenting glare made her loathe him sometimes. His sharp mind was often a weapon against her and she detested that. His view on the larger picture more often than not collided heavily with her own view on the here and now. She abhorred _it._

She respected him. He was a professional at whatever he wanted to do. If he did not have the knowledge of how to perform a task-a rarity in itself-he would within a few hours. And then he would be a professional at it anyways. And, even if his own method was callous, he gave a minimal amount of inherent respect to every person he met. There was always as much of a way to lose respect with him as there was to gain. He was a man where you earned your treatment from him. She respected _him._

She resented him. She resented the fact that he seemed to glide through whatever came his way, that he was always flawless in whatever he attempted. She resented the fact that it seemed-in her eyes-that she had lost respect out of him rather than earned it. She resented that he had earned such a high place in her life while she was still left as a little person in his. She resented _it._

Love, hate. Adore, abhor. Respect, resent.

How could this possibly be love?

_**14AmyChan:**__**is that **__**what **__**love's **__**really l**__**ike?**_

_**Mai:**__**for me? **__**Evidently...**_

_**Naru:**__**read **__**and **__**review**_

_**14AmyChan:**__**you **__**could say i**__**t a**_ _**bit **__**more **__**nicely!**_

_**Mai:**__**please **__**read **__**and **__**review, **__**everybody!**_

_**14AmyChan: Naru, **__**you **__**need **__**to **__**take **__**people skills **__**classes **__**from **__**Mai...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**14AmyChan: I found this lurking in my flashdrive... how did it get there..?**_

_**Mai: In case it's confusing, I'm talking like** _this

_**Naru: And I am speaking like **_**this**

_**14AmyChan: I don't own Ghost Hunt! *^_^***_

**It makes no sense.**

What?

**You shouldn't.**

Why?

**Because you should love him. He is a nice person. You are a nice person. Logically, that is how it works.**

Naru?

…

You're an idiot.

**Funny, I should be saying that to you right now.**

…

…

You once told me that your brain works differently than mine.

**I've said it more than once.**

No need to rub it in!

**I assume you had a point to this?**

Jerk. I'm just saying that my heart works differently than yours!

…

…

**Explain.**

Do I have to?

**Don't make me repeat myself.**

Ugh!

…

You think that my heart seems to work on command. That I can just say "okay, heart, stop loving Naru and get on with your life!" Has it occurred to that different brain of yours that I tried that?

**So you don't want to love me?**

I never said that, but when you rejected me I thought I needed to accept my fate and move on. I tried to tell myself that you didn't care for me that way. I tried to tell myself that you were right and my heart was a fool.

**I am never wrong.**

But you were. You were wrong, Naru, and it didn't take me long to stop trying to force-feed myself stupid lies given to me in a moment of weakness.

**I—**

I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Lemme explain. I confessed to you right after you found your dead brother. Bad timing on my part, but I wanted to tell you before you left forever. Also, said brother smiled a lot to me in my dreams, and all the girls flocked to him during life, so it would be a "logical" assumption to believe I'd do the same.

**I believe I stated this earlier.**

Well, _I_ believe you left a "variable" out of your calculations, you idiot scientist.

**I took everything into account.**

You didn't take _me_ into account.

***scoff* how can I not? This entire equation wraps around your emotions.**

Naru, _normal_ girls flocked to your brother. I go to school with _normal_ girls. You walked in on a few girls telling scary stories at a high school. Hate to break it to you, but one of them wasn't normal.

**It doesn't change the fact that Gene was kind to you and I was not. I am not a kind person, Mai.**

But you are.

**You're lying.**

Jerk!

**I just proved it.**

How?

**You think I'm a jerk.**

You think I'm stupid.

…

Naru

…

You can't stand stupid people. Why would you even hire someone with an IQ as low as what you claim mine is?

**This is irrelevant.**

Wrong~!

**Explain**

Hey, I got you to repeat yourself!

…

Okay, jeesh! I call you jerk, you call me stupid. You don't think I'm really that idiotic because you wouldn't be able to stand here with me and have this conversation otherwise.

**We are locked in a room together.**

Point being? You could have always walked to the other side of the room or told me to shut up by now. But seeing as you haven't, I'm not _that_ bad to be around.

…

You call me stupid because I do stupid things sometimes.

**So you **_**are**_** aware of your reckless behavior.**

Don't push it, Naru.

…

I call you a jerk because you do some things that a jerk would do. But it doesn't make you unkind or without a heart.

…

My situation as an orphan was none of your concern. I was getting along well before you arrived. But you gave me a job and gave me new options. You've saved not just my life, but the lives of everyone on this team more than once, even at risk to yourself and collecting the data that you send us out for. A completely cold person would have a complete disregard for life, and you don't.

**That does not make me kind.**

You won't let us get injured.

**It would be a hassle to pay the hospital bill.**

In the end, it ends up to be either our hospital bill or yours. Either way, the hospital gets paid, and usually it's your bill.

…

Though unorthodox, I've seen you care. You're not just fascinated by the ghosts we observe, you make every effort you can to help them pass on peacefully. Where others don't care or flat out don't believe, you do.

…

…

**It still makes no sense.**

UGH! Naru!

**I am not kind to you.**

Yes you are. You're just really weird about it.

…

Yeah, yeah, "explain". Naru, how many times have you saved my sorry end?

**159 times.**

And I'm pretty sure you're not counting the times when I woke up, crying, when you remained calm. I'm sure you're not even thinking about the times where I was having a really crappy day and you seem to know exactly what to say to get my mind off of it.

**That does not constitute as "saving" you.**

You don't get it.

…

…

…

Fine, I'll explain again. You've been taking care of me, whether you realize it or not. It wasn't Gene, it wasn't anyone else. No other guy has been as considerate of me as you, even if you _do_ call me an idiot.

…

Naru, I'm gonna say this one more time, and hope that it gets through that frigging skull of yours.

…

Just making sure you're listening.

**Are you sure you're not stalling?**

You-!

…

…

…

There. Now you believe me?

…

I guess not... I'll be at my desk if you need me. *I'm gonna get fired, I can't believe I did that. I'm so gonna get—*

…

…

**I believe you.**

…

…

Good.

**_14AmyChan: Okay, so for all of you patient poeple waiting for SPR:ITN, I AM WORKING ON IT! I've just hit a bit of a snag, that's all. ^^; anyhoot, I hope you guys enjoyed this~! *^_^*_**

**_Mai: Please read and review!_**

**_Naru: *kisses Mai again*_**

**_Fangirls: *squeal*_**


End file.
